Devil May Cry Zero
by zeros sparda x
Summary: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…En una época de tinieblas en la que los demonios dominaban la tierra y los humanos eran simples marionetas bajo sus hilos, la única esperanza de la humanidad estaba depositad en un demonio llamado n un espíritu sin igual y empuñando la espada que llevaba su propio nombre, consiguió aniquilar a todos los demonios, ahora la leyenda de Sparda continua
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINIG-MISION 1-EL CABALLERO CARMESI**

**He regresado después de un tiempo, bueno medio año despues antes de empezar algunos pensaron que este fic seria con megaman zero y tamanin series, pues bueno no este sera un reinicio para el megaman zero los reploides, x todo lo relacionado a megaman sera reincorporado al universo de devil may cry y despues de la 5 entrega, el zero de este fic no sera op pero su poder ira incrementando por cada arco para alcanzar la forma demoniaca definitiva, la cronologia que seguiremos en estes fic de devil may cry sera el 3,1,anime,4,2,5, sin nada mas que decir empezemos.**

* * *

Ha comenzado el camino de un nuevo Sparda, es hora de que el supere la desesperación y muerte pero antes recordemos como comenzó todo esto. Hace mucho tiempo... un solo demonio desafío al emperador del inframundo por hacer el bien. El demonio saldría victorioso y sellaría el inframundo. Ese demonio era el caballero oscuro Sparda. La leyenda de Sparda se extendió; y el legendario caballero oscuro fue venerado por la humanidad. Pero a medida que pasaban los años, el recuerdo de sus obras y la existencia de demonios se desvanecieron de la memoria. Después de 2000 años, el sello en el inframundo comenzó a debilitarse. El demonio emperador Mundus envió a sus súbditos en busca de la venganza de los hijos gemelos de la esposa Sparda. La esposa humana de Sparda, Eva, no se oponía a los demonios y perdió su vida. Uno de los hijos de Sparda, Vergil, desapareció.

El único sobreviviente fue Dante, hermano gemelo de Vergil.

Décadas después…Los hermanos Sparda se reencuentran, tenían u duelo en el que solo habrá un vencedor, el ganador fue Dante y Vergil, fue al mundo demoniaco, para que su hermano tuviera una vida tranquila como humano y Mundus resucita.

Tiempo Después… Dante conoce a Trish la imagen de su madre, solo para abarcarse en una travesía, en la que enfrentaría a su hermano y derrotaría al emperador del inframundo y luego derrotar a Abigail, en estas travesías el hijo de Sparda consiguió compañeros que lo ayudarían en su agencia. Pero eso no termina ahí Dante conoció a su sobrino Nero, el cual ayudo a salvar el mundo nuevamente.

5 años después el caballero oscuro Dante, derroto al demonio prehistórico Argosax, para al fin conseguir una familia y seguir luchando por los humanos.

Pero Dante y Nero…los dos se separaron y continuaron luchando contra los demonios en defensa del mundo humano. Los dos descendientes de Sparda mantuvieron el mundo seguro y la paz durante muchos años.

Pero nada dura para siempre.

Llevándonos al desastre en Red grave City.

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora de seguro se preguntaran quien soy, bueno pueden llamarme Allen Red grave o Zero, aunque este último es mi verdadero nombre y si yo soy un Sparda son hijo del legendario caballero oscuro Dante, o al menos es lo que Nero dice, ya que nunca conocía a mis padres, lo único que recuerdo es como me encontraba en una especie de incubadora, tan solo era un niño pero experimentaron conmigo, cortaron mis brazos y piernas solo para seguir con mis otros órganos, llegue al punto de ya no sentir dolor y aceptarlo, me trataban como un arma que acabaría con los humanos , tan solo era un objeto, pero eso cambio cuando conocía a mis hermanos.

Zack Fair y Iris Fair, mi hermano era un mercenario que trabajaba en el lugar donde me torturaron, un día el me saco de ese lugar y trato de darme una vida normal y luego conocía a mi primer amor Iris nee-san, eran pobres pero trataron de darme lo mejor, ayudaba en lo que poda, mi hermano solía contarme la historia de un antiguo demonio llamado Sparda, él amaba esa historia, en cuanto a mi hermana era una bella mujer, la amaba, éramos felices, hasta que ese maldita día, atacaron nuestra casa eran demonios, los lideraba un vampiro llamado Edwin Black, el mato a mis humanos a sangre fría, le saco a mi hermana el corazón y apuñalo a mi hermano con su espada, en cuanto a mi destrozo a mi cuerpo por completo creí que moriría solo para ser salvado por una mujer su nombre era Bayonetta, ella me entreno en magia y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, entrene con la Buster sword de mi hermano hasta romperla, lo siento nii-san, en uno de esos días mi maestra me ataco con sus Infernal Waves, dejándome en un estado grave pero libere mi devil trigger, recordé todo lo que ese maldito vampiro me robo, eso desencadeno mi ira, por lo que mi sensei me conto que solo los Sparda eran capaces de alcanzar ese poder, después de todo yo era un Sparda a pesar de tener tal poder no pude proteger a nadie, después de dos años ella me llevo con el ultimo Sparda que ha conocido, ese es Nero, si mi primo, intente vivir con ellos, pero no pude, era un orfanato habían muchos niños de mi edad pero no podía llevarme con ellos y Kyrie-san había dado a luz a una niña, decidí que no perdería de nuevo a mi familia y que esta vez los protegería, no me importa si tengo que hundirme en la desesperación, yo los protegeré…

* * *

**Ahora-Noche**

Por las vacías calles de la ciudad caminaba cierto peliblanco, caminaba a paso ligero y para su mala suerte estaba demasiado aburrido, pero de pronto escuchó como sonaba su celular

Tras mirar la pantalla pudo ver que se trataba de Morrison, Zero contestó la llamada ya que, cuando ella lo llamaba era para avisarle sobre algún trabajo relacionado con demonios.

-Zero: Hola… Morrison-san sucede algo?

-Morrison: Niño lo lamento por hablarte tan tarde pero tienes un trabajo -dijo Morrison

-Zero: Dé que se trata?

-Morrison: En el sector norte de la ciudad se han avistado movimientos de demonios, otros mercenarios ya habían tomado el trabajo pero…

-Zero: Fueron aniquilados

-Morrison: Así es podrías revisar tu eres el único que queda en esta ciudad

-Zero: Claro…pero ya sabes que pasara? Dijo el peliblanco de una manera fría

-Morrison: Si lo se… pero no hagas algo tan extremo, si no la paga será menos.

-Zero: Eso ya lo sé, a diferencia de mi padr…de Dante-san no soy tan temerario, a menos que la situación lo requiera bueno es hora de acabar con esos malditos. Ahora el peliblanco guardaba su teléfono para dirigirse rápidamente en donde se encontraban los demonios.

* * *

**Zona de remodelación-Zona Este-**

-Zero: por aquí deberían estar…dijo cierto peliblanco

Zero se encontraban en un área de remodelación de un complejo de casas pero debido a la hora no había nadie, pero el peliblanco sentía la energía de muchos seres que no son de este mundo.

-Zero: Bueno creo que me iré a casa, dijo Zero un tanto decepcionado, preparándose para marcharse, pero cuando estaba por abandonar el lugar múltiples esferas de energía que estaban a punto de impactar con su espalda, pero Zero fue más rápido y utilizando su velocidad desapareció y reapareció en el centro de ese lugar.

Tras esto los demonios que estaban escondidos en ese lugar y que habían atacado al chico salieron para ver qué era lo que había sucedido

-Quien es este mocoso? Pregunto uno de esos demonios mirando al chico.

-No lo sé…ni me interesa…pero fue un idiota al haber venido a este lugar, mascullo otro llegando al lado del primer demonio junto a un grupo de más o menos 50 demonios mas

-Zero: Antes de que empecemos alguno se quiere retirar, dijo este sacando su z Saber apuntando a todos los demonios, dijo el peliblanco con una expresión fría en su rostro

Acto seguido el chico se lanzó contra los demonios, cortando con facilidad a los primero que intentaban atacarlo, atacando con un movimientos horizontal, cortando por la mitad a cuatro demonios como si nada, sus enemigos apenas podían hacer un gesto de dolor

-Como hizo eso…es un simple mocoso, dijo uno de los demonios completamente aterrado

Ahora el peliblanco utilizando un dash y dando un salto hacia donde se encontraba el mayor numero de enemigos y rápidamente fue rodeado por todos los demonios, restringiendo mucho sus movimientos debido al pequeño espacio para moverse, ante esto el peliblanco saco una de las empuñaduras del z saber que guardaba en una de las fundas de sus piernas, solo para que este se convirtiera en una cadena-laser la cual el peliblanco llamaba Chain road solo para que el chico hiciera un movimiento alrededor del solo para dirigirlo a sus enemigos los cuales eran divididos en múltiples pedazos mientras desaparecían en polvo.

-Eso es todo? Dijo el chico mirando a los demonios restantes, observando sus miradas que eran de miedo e impresión, pero a causas de esas miradas sin darse cuenta retrocedieran involuntariamente.

-Maldito mocoso…quien te crees que eres para hablarnos así! Dijo un demonio que destacaba del resto debido a su tamaño, su cuerpo poseía una gran musculatura y vestía una armadura pesada de color negro.

-Zero: No mereces saberlo

-Maldito…seas! Fue lo único que pudo decir el demonio solo para que la z saber lo atravesara

-Zero: Acabemos con esto de una buena vez, el chico se abalanzo sobre sus enemigos una vez más y esto no podían hacer nada ya que Zero era superior a ellos en todo sentido, pero a pesar de todo querían salvar sus vidas y en inútiles intentos atacaban desesperados al peliblanco, dejando muchas aberturas en su defensa cosa que Zero aprovecho y los asesinaba en cuestión de segundos, conforme pasaban los minutos el número de enemigos disminuía cada vez más pero lo que el peliblanco ignoraba era que todos los que asesinaban formaban una pila de cadáveres con varia partes de los cuerpos mutilados.

Después de unos minutos el peliblanco se encontraba en la cima de una montaña de cadáveres, el chico estaba sin un rasguño, pero estaba empapado de la sangre de sus enemigos.

-Zero: Demonios, otra vez con la sangre de demonios, mejor iré a ese bar, de todas maneras no puedo dormir si no bebo, creo que se encontraba en el sector este. No le tomo mucho al peliblanco llegar al bar aunque este lugar ya le había llamado la atención por los rumores que había escuchado muchos días.

* * *

**-Bar**

Entrando en el bar el chico se acercó a la barra y tomo un lugar que estaba disponible…por laguna razón a las 6 personas presentes en el lugar que eran, el cantinero y otros cinco que se encontraban jugando póker , no habían dicho nada por el traje y el casco del peliblanco

-Que es lo que va querer, elijo el dueño del bar, mientras limpiaba un vaso dándole la espalda a Zero

-Zero: Deme un Vodka Devils Spring, contesto el chico

El dueño al escuchar esto solo se dio la vuelta, al ver lo que el peliblanco le pedía

-Que dijo? Sabes que es una de las bebidas más fuertes del lugar no es algo que un mocoso como tu este pidiendo, dijo mientras volvía a dale la espalda a Zero

-Zero: Tsk, en fin da igual, pero sabes es curiosos como un sucio demonio se preocupe por lo que es mejor, para un mocoso, tan solo con decir esto el lugar se encontraba con una incómoda presión.

-Zero: Bueno empiezan ustedes o prefieren que los haga pedazos

Dos de los hombres que se encontraban en la mesa que jugaban póker se levantaron y se preparaban para lanzarse solo para recibir un disparo de energía de su pistola Buster que destruye los cuerpos de sus agresores , dejando solo unas partes que se transforman en partes de bestias.

Zero rápidamente se quitó de su asiento dando un salto hacia atrás solo para ver como otra bestia destrozaba la barra, pero noto como otro de los demonios se le abalanzaba junto a la que había destrozado la barra , solo para que fueron destrozados con disparos del Buster.

De pronto un tercer demonio apareció e intento morder uno de los brazos del peliblanco

-Zero: Buen intento, pero…dijo el chico mientras guardaba su pistola y saca rápidamente un z-saber cortando a la bestia en dos

-Zero: Eres muy lento

Dando un vistazo rápido al lugar pudo notar que faltaba alguien, luego se acercó hacia la salida y con su espada corto la puerta con tres movimientos dibujando una z y al mismo tiempo asesinando a la persona que estaba detrás de esta, dejando ver al cantinero o lo que quedaba de él.

-Zero: Para la próxima más te vale atender a tus clientes, si no quieres que alguno termine destrozándote a ti y tu local, dijo el chico saliendo rápidamente de ese lugar.

* * *

**Al día siguiente-Devil May Cry**

El peliblanco se encontraba en el escritorio de la agencia revisando uno papeles, con relación al local, mientras Morrison le pagaba lo de los trabajos anteriores.

-Morrison: diablos niño, al final te excediste

-Zero: Si bueno, el trabajo está hecho como acordamos yo tomara el 70% de cada trabajo y tú el 30%

-Morrison: en cierta manera eres igual a tu padre, solo que tú no generas más deudas, incluso pagaste todas las deudas de tu padre.

-Zero: Bueno era mejor pagarlas, a que Lady-san me viniera a traer más y más deudas, lo cual lo hace muy fastidioso, por cierto también le das trabajos a Nero, verdad?

-Morrison: Justo ahora, me reuniría con él para entregarle un trabajo porque?

-Zero: Llévale mi 70% de ambos trabajos, Kyrie-san y Maria-chan y los niños del orfanato lo necesitan?

-Morrison: Estas seguro, es mucho dinero

-Zero: el dinero no es importante para mí, de todas maneras tengo el dinero suficiente para vivir por una cuanto años, además puedo conseguir más.

-Morrison: y la escuela?

-Zero: llevó buenas notas, puedo dejarla cuando quiera, no es muy importante mi educación, lo que importa es mi trabajo de cazador de demonios.

-Morrison: En verdad de tal padre tal hijo, como quieras de entregarse el dinero, pero puede que lo rechace.

-Zero: gracias Morrison-san

-Morrison: No hay de que, oye niño sé que no tienes un padre pero te daré un consejo como uno, deberías perdonarte a ti mismo.

-Zero: Eso ya no es tu asunto anciano

-Morrison: Bueno al menos lo intente, una última cosa alguien te envió un trabajo revisa la carta que está encima de tu escritorio, seguro te interesara, es mucho dinero

-Zero: Bien lo revisare

-Morrison: Nos vemos mocosos

-Zero: Muérete, esto último lo dijo un tanto fastidiado el chico odiaba que le dijera mocoso o niño, pero mientras decía esto Morrison había desaparecido

El peliblanco procedió a tomar la carta, solo para leerla y darse cuenta quien solicitaba ayuda era una escuela para magos que ha estado siendo atacada por demonios muy poderosos, aunque para el peliblanco esto sería pan comido, el nombre de la academia era la Real Academia Biblia, la carta venía con un círculo mágico inscrita en ella.

-Zero: Bueno posiblemente me tomo un par de días, creo…acto seguido el peliblanco se colocó su casco y preparo su traje, armas para infundir un poco de magia sobre la carta y desaparecer en un círculo mágico

* * *

**-En algún lugar del mundo humano-**

Podemos ver como Zero aparece en un bosque en medio de la nada.

-Zero: ¿en dónde estoy? Se suponía que el círculo mágico me llevaría a la academia, decía el peliblanco inspeccionando la zona-bueno no me queda de otra más que buscarla yo mismo.

En eso Zero empieza a caminar, luego de un rato Zero llega a un claro del bosque en eso escucha a alguien gritar así que este utiliza su dash para llegar al lugar de donde provino el grita luego de unos segundos llego al lugar, al hacerlo este vio como tres demonios estaban atacando a una chica de pelo rosado la cual estaba usando un rifle para enfrentarse a los demonios pero en eso uno de los demonios llega por la espalda de la chica y la golpea fuertemente provocando que esta quede inconsciente y lo último que escuche es el sonido de un disparo, mientras tanto con el peliblanco este había visto como dejaban inconsciente a la chica y sin pensarlo se lanzó al ataque contra los demonios sacando su pistola saber y el z-saber, los demonios al verlo sintieron su instinto asesino cosa que no era normal para un chico de su edad de manera inmediata los demonios intentaron escapar pero Zero ataco con un disparo de la pistola Buster desintegrando a sus enemigos, los otros dos que intentaron escapar Zero los persiguió pero uno de los demonios empuja al otro provocando que este se choque contra el peliblanco y este demonio aprovecha ese momento para escapar, mientras tanto Zero ataca al demonio atravesándolo con su espada en el estómago provocando que este escupa algo de sangre, luego de eso Zero lo toma del cuello y lo estrella contra un árbol

-Zero: habla ¿porque estaban atacando a la chica

-pudrete

En eso el demonio le escupe en la cara a Zero cosa que solo provoca que el peliblanco se enoje solo para que este golpeara con la palma de su mano la zona en donde se encontraba el z-saber, provocándole mucho dolor al demonio.

-Zero: ¿porque estaban atacando a la chica?

-prefiero morir

-Zero: Como quieras

en eso Zero retira el z-saber del cuerpo de la bestia, causándole una gran pérdida de sangre, solo para luego lanzarlo al cielo y dispararle matándolo al instante, luego que acabo con los demonios y se aseguró de que no hubieran más fue a ver el estado de la chica, cuando llego a donde estaba esta desmallada la empezó a revisar, luego de comprobar que no tenía ninguna lesión grave este carga a la chica en su espalada y vuelve a marchar hacia la academia de magia, luego de un rato al fin llega a donde estaba esta, Zero se queda unos segundos observando lo grande que era la academia de magia pero luego sigue adelante, cuando llega a la entrada de la academia ve como la puerta se abre delante de él y aparece un hombre con pelo blanco y gafas

-¿quién eres?

-Zero: mi nombre es Zero

En eso el hombre nota que el chico venia cargando a la chica de pelo rosado en su espalda

-¿qué le sucedió a lilith-chan?

-Zero: así que ella se llama lilith, decía el chico en su cabeza

-Zero: la encontré peleando pero los enemigos la dejaron fuera de combate

-gracias por ayudarla y traerla hasta aquí

-Zero: no es nada era lo menos que podía hacer

-Jajajaja ¿y cuéntame que te trae por aquí?

-Zero: necesito hablar con el director de la academia

-¿así que tú eres el cazador de demonios? O debería llamarte caballero carmesí

-Zero: ¿supongo que usted es el director?

-Director: acertaste, pero conversemos después ahora lo mejor será llevar a lilith a la enfermería para que pueda descansar y luego conversaremos en mi oficina

-Zero: está bien

En eso el peliblanco entra a la academia y empieza a seguir al director en dirección a la enfermería para dejar a lilith, luego de dejarla ambos se fueron a la oficina del director para poder hablar tranquilos.

-Director: ¿bueno supongo que estas al tanto de la situación?

-Zero: según su carta están bajo ataque de una organización de demonio renegados y no pueden contra ellos y mi trabajo es matarlos ¿no?

-Director: bueno sería mejor si dejaras vivir algunos para interrogarlos y saber más acerca de sus propósitos, pero si eso no es posible tendrás que acabar con ellos, te agradezco que nos ayudes en esta situación.

-Zero: Déjamelo a mí, de todas maneras este es mi trabajo

-Director: gracias, ahora cambiando de tema ¿Qué es lo que eres?

-Zero: A que te refieres?

-Director: ocultas bien tu magia y energía pero aun así tu mera existencia es irregular, he escuchado muchos rumores acerca de ti, así por que no comienzas hablar

-Zero: Lo único que le puedo decir es que para acabar con todos los demonios, necesitas volverte en uno si eso es para proteger a los que te importan. El chico dijo esto con gran determinación, dejando satisfecho con su respuesta al director.

-Director: jajaja, lo siento no quise intimidarte, pero tú eres alguien peculiar, pero tenía que saber si realmente estabas de nuestro lado.

-Zero: Estoy de lado de los humanos

-Director: jajajaja, en verdad eres único, pero me gustaría que todo acerca de tu verdadera identidad se mantuviera oculta de los humanos

-Zero: el motivo me lo puede decir

-Director: principalmente para mantener a salvo a los alumnos

-Zero: Entiendo, pero sería tan peligroso que ellos se enteren de la existencia de los demonios?

-Director: Como tú sabes la influencia delos demonios afecta el balance del mundo humano, en la academia hay magos fuertes que podrían llamar la atención de los demonios y si los chicos se rehúsan en cooperar podrán salir lastimados ya que no están al nivel de esos demonios y no solo ellos cualquiera que se interese podría ir tras ellos y no siempre se podrán salvar

-Zero: entiendo, no quieres que tengan problemas por sus habilidades

-Director: si principalmente eso, las que más me preocupan de que lleguen a estar en peligro son las Trinity seven

-Zero:¿Trinity seven?

[Director]: las Trinity seven son siete chicas que son las mejores en su disciplina, la chica que salvaste lilith-chan es una de las Trinity seven, ellas tienen suficiente poder como para enfrentarse a los demonios pero son demasiados para ellas siete por eso te pedí ayuda

-Zero: ya veo

-Director: por eso ¿tienes alguna otra forma de pelear?

-Zero: mi habilidad con las armas, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y con la magia que aprendí de mi maestra

-Director: así que posees un grimorio

-Zero:¿un qué?

-Director: un grimorio, con esto los magos pueden usar la magia además de que son para estudiar sus temas y desarrollar su poder mágico

En eso el director hace aparecer su grimorio

-Director: este es mi grimorio "la puerta de salomón"

-Zero: no creo tener uno de esos

-Director: interesante ¿lo puedes ver?

-Zero:¿porque no podría?

-Director: mi grimorio solo puede ser visto por personas que sean de un nivel de poder mágico alto esto se debe a que soy un paladín

-Zero: está bien supongo, pero como decía no creo tener uno de esos

-Oye mocoso, en ese momento el peliblanco escucho una voz en su cabeza, una voz que él no oía en mucho tiempo, la voz que estuvo con el cuándo perfecciono su magia definitiva

-Zero:¿qué sucede Evangeline? El peliblanco decía en su mente mientras aparecía una chica de la apariencia de diez años con un caballo de color rubio platino y ojos azules, acompañado de un vestido gótico, como una típica loli gótica

-Evangeline: Ha pasado un tiempo y veo que no haz ocupado la magia que le herede a bayonetta y que la muy descarada se negó a usar y decidió dártela a ti, olvida eso parece que si posees un grimorio

-Zero: Como es eso posible

-Evangeline: Nuestra magia es tan poderosa que nunca lo necesitarías, pero siempre lo tuviste, tal vez apareció cuando experimentaron contigo o será obra de tu maestra.

Zero: Hmm, algún otro cambio?

-Evangeline: Fortaleceré tu cuerpo, técnicas demoniacas, estilos de pelea, incrementara tu energía demoniaca incluso tu energía seria ilimitada y mantener el devil trigger el tiempo que tú quieras pero interferiría con nuestra magia, creo que ya no será tan poderosa como antes, pero sabes lo que significa el ocupar tu devil trigger por mucho tiempo.

-Zero: lo sé la maldición avanzara devorando mi cuerpo y volviéndome un monstruo que posiblemente acabe con la humanidad.

-Evangeline: Por ahora ten cuidado, tu cuerpo puede ser poderoso porque jugaron con este y con tu poder demoniaco, pero a quien se le haya ocurrido colocarte esa maldición no solo acabara contigo también con las personas que amas.

-Zero: Eso lo tengo muy claro, dime alguna otra recomendación

-Evangeline: no ahora me voy a descansar, cuídate mocoso

-Zero: si enana Evangeline

Mientras los dos se despedían Zero volvió al mundo real

Director: sucede algo?

-Zero: Al parecer si tengo un grimorio ¿Pero cómo hago lo hago aparecer?

-Director: simplemente tienes que llamarlo

-Zero: Entiendo, grimorio ven

En eso en el cuello de Zero empieza a aparecer un grimorio con una cadena con el cual colgaba del cuello de Zero

-Zero: funciono

-Grimorio:¿estas sorprendido?

-Zero:¡¿ha?! ¿Puedes hablar?

-Grimorio: claro que puedo hablar

-Zero: sorprendente

-Grimorio: ¿verdad que si?

-Director: bueno como al parecer si tienes un grimorio me gustaría que lo usaras mientras para permanecer oculto y si llega a ser extremadamente necesario uses tu verdadero poder

-Zero: está bien

-Director: bueno como no tenemos nada más de que hablar solo me queda decir bienvenido a la academia biblia Zero Sparda

-Zero: gracias

-Director: No te preocupes por tu uniforme, puedes ir a clases como estas, serás un caso especial y tu habitación es la siguiente

en eso el director guía a Zero a su habitación en la academia, mientras estos estaban caminando por la academia no notaron que dos personas los estaban siguiendo una escondidas desde el techo y la otra esperaba a que pasaran para seguirlos sin que la vieran o eso creían ya que el director sabía que estaban ahí y Zero había sentido sus presencias pero al ver que el director no se preocupó él tampoco lo hizo luego de unos minutos caminando llegaron a su habitación, luego de eso el director se despidió de Zero y se fue mientras que este entra en su habitación para descansar un rato, pero decidió ir a ver a la chica que había salvado

Zero salió rápido de su habitación y fue en dirección a la enfermería mientras las dos presencias lo seguían aun pero Zero le restó importancia ya que no percibía ningún sentimiento hostil contra de él, luego de un rato llego a la enfermería y entre al hacerlo pudo ver que la chica estaba despierta sentada en la cama

-Zero: veo que ya despertaste

-Lilith:¿quién eres tú?

-Zero: mi nombre es Zero soy el que te salvo en el bosque

-Lilith: gracias mi nombre es Asami Lilith

-Zero: y dime lilith ¿qué querían esas cosas contigo?

-Lilith: no lo sé, ellos han estado atacando la escuela desde hace unas semanas intentando secuestras a alumnos de la academia pero no lo han conseguido gracias a las Trinity seven

-Zero: ya veo

-Lilith: disculpa pero ¿eres nuevo en la academia?

-Zero: Se podría decir que si

-Lilith: bueno ya veo un gusto entonces espero verte mañana en clases

-Zero: claro, mejor me voy y te dejo descansar

Luego de eso Zero se fue dejando a lilith sola en la habitación la cual luego de unos minutos decidió ir a su habitación para descansar mejor

* * *

**-Mañana Siguiente-**

Podemos ver como Zero estaba despertando gracias a su mayor enemigo el sol el cual sin importar a donde fuera este lo atacaría de igual manera, este empezó a despertar y se puso su traje y luego salió de su habitación en dirección a la sala de clases, cuando estaba llegando vio a lilith parada en la puerta esperándolo

-Lilith: llegas tarde

-Zero: es que me quede dormido, además el profesor aun no llega. Lilith solo se enojó por la excusa que dio el peliblanco

-Lilith: yo soy la maestra

-Zero:¿Ah?

-Lilith: ¡que yo soy la profesora!

-Zero: Si bueno pero creo que tenemos la misma edad

-Lilith: eso no importa aun así soy tu profesora

-Zero: Hi hi ya entendí

-Lilith: entra cuando te de la señal y asegúrate de presentarte adecuadamente

-Zero: si, en eso entra lilith a la sala de clase

-Lilith: buenos días hoy vamos a tener un nuevo compañero

En eso lilith le hace la señal a Zero y este entra en la sala de clase al hacerlo las chicas tiene un leve sonrojo por lo apuesto que era Zero

-Zero: mi nombre es Zero Sparda y espero llevarme bien con ustedes

-Lilith: alguno tiene alguna pregunta. En eso todas las chicas levantaron la mano

Chicas: ¿tienes novia?, preguntaban todas al unisono

-Zero: No, cuando dijo eso todas se sintieron aliviadas y creyeron tener una oportunidad con el peliblanco, entere estas chicas estaba lilith pero no sabía por qué tenía esa sensación

-Lilith: ¿alguna otra pregunta?

En eso se levanta una rubia con coletas la cual llevaba una cámara con ella

-Lilith: adelante Selina-san

-Selina: ¿qué tipo de chicas te gustan?

-Zero: hmm bueno no soy un genio en cuanto a ese tipo de cosas pero el aspecto no es lo importante, lo más importante son los sentimientos.

-Selina: ¿Así que eres un romántico? Las chicas al escuchar eso solo pueden gritar kya

-Zero: Eso lo dejare a tu criterio

-Lilith: bueno si no hay más preguntas

-Selina: hee ¿es verdad que ayer rescataste a lilith-sensei de criaturas malvadas?

Al escuchar eso todos los alumnos se sorprendieron ya que ellos sabían por rumores que las criaturas que se encontraban en el bosque eran muy fuertes y no cualquiera podía hacerle frente

-Zero: si

-Selina:¿cómo ocurrió?

-Zero: bueno estaba caminando por el bosque en dirección a la academia cuando escuche un grito fui a ver lo que era y vi como unas bestias estaban atacando a lilith-sensei y uno la ataca por la espalda provocando que esta se desmalle así que fui a rescatarla

-Selina: increíble

Luego de eso siguieron con las clases, más o menos ya que la gran mayoría de los alumnos le preguntaban a Zero de ¿cómo era tan fuerte? y ¿qué tan fuerte era? el para haber salvado a la maestra lilith de enemigos que la vencieron

Cuando terminaron las clases todos salieron y Zero decidió ir a conversar con el director sobre un asunto que le había llamado la atención, luego de unos minutos caminando llego a la oficina del director

-Director:¿qué te trae por aquí Zero-kun?

-Zero: es que tenía algunas preguntas sobre un tema que me había llamado la atención

-Director:¿y cuál sería ese tema?

-Zero: sobre el rey demonio

-Director: ¿a qué te refieres?

-Zero: cuando los alumnos se enteraron de que salve a lilith empezaron a preguntar de cómo era tan fuerte la cosa es que algunos decían que yo era un candidato a rey demonio ¿qué es?

-Director: un candidato a rey demonio es el mago más poderoso el cual está destinado que junto a las Trinity seven bajo su poder este logre su objetivo el cual es destruir el mundo y llegar a crear uno nuevo, los candidatos son los que tienen los elementos para convertirse en uno más que eso no se acerca de los candidatos a rey demonio pero parece que si eres uno tal vez

-Zero: ya veo así que la destrucción y la creación de un mundo nuevo creo que conozco a alguien que sepa sobre el tema

-Director: ¿y quién podría ser? He investigado con otros magos pero desconocen el tema

-Zero: creo que mi maestra sabrá sobre el tema

-Director: y ¿quién es tu maestra?

-Zero: Una de las ultimas brujas de Umbra, Bayonetta

El director al escuchar ese nombre casi sufre un infarto ya que él no había nadie en el mundo de la magia que no conociera a la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos

-Director:¡¿co-como co-conoces a esa mujer?!

-Zero: lo que paso fue...

Así Zero decide contarle todo lo que ocurrió con Bayonetta desde su nacimiento, la muerte de su familia, el entrenamiento de Bayonetta, todo…luego de un rato y que el director despertara ya que se había desmayado por todo lo que el peliblanco había contado

-Director: no lo puedo cree

Así Zero recuerda de como ocurrió todo respecto a su entrenamiento y por qué lo entrenaron

* * *

**Flashback inicia-Hace cuatro años**

Podemos ver como Zero estaba en un bosque, meditando en la posición de loto, cuando de pronto su maestra aparece frente a el

-Zero: Sensei?

-Bayonetta: quiero que me acompañes

-Zero:¿qué sucede?

-Bayonetta: queremos hablar contigo

-Zero:¿queremos? ¿Quienes?

-Bayonetta: Jeanne y yo

Esto sorprendió a Zero ya que no había visto muchas veces a la amiga de su maestra y al parecer de cierta manera ella no veía con buenos ojos que bayonetta pasara bastante tiempo con un chico menor de edad, aunque el peliblanco y a la pelinegra no les tomaba mucha importancia, aunque ya habían sucedido situaciones incomodas entre ellos dos.

-Zero: está bien

En eso Zero va a donde esta Bayonetta y esta los tele transporta a una dimensión de bolsilla utilizando un hechizo.

-Jeanne: es bueno verte de nuevo chico

-Zero: Jeanne-san

-Jeanne:: supongo que te estarás preguntando porque estas aquí ¿no?

-Zero: así es

-Jeanne: queremos hablarte de algo importante

-Zero:¿qué sucede?

-Jeanne: lo que ocurre es que con Cereza hemos llegado a un acuerdo que te involucra, ya que ahora tienes tu devil trigger y la magia de las brujas de Umbra, pero si ocupas demasiado ese poder posiblemente tú seas una amenaza para este mundo, hemos decidido entregarte una magia que podría superar a un dios y aun demonio por igual.

Zero estaba en shock por todo lo que se acababa de enterar la magia más poderosa de todas las que había visto y estudiado

-Zero: ¿es verdad eso sensei?

-Bayonetta: si

-Zero:¿pero cómo alcanzare ese poder?

-Jeanne: Cereza te ayudara, ella te enseñara todo acerca de esa magia pero te digo, no será fácil, tendrás que pasar un infierno, Cereza y yo lo intentamos pero no lo logramos, no importa cuanta fuerza de voluntad tengas, trataran de esclavizarte, pero Cereza y yo también creemos que tú podrás superarlo

-Zero: Entiendo y si no lo logro

-Jeanne: Ya no hay vuelta atrás Zero, si la maldición no te corrompe esta magia lo hará, por eso el ritual lo haremos en esta dimensión.

-Bayonetta: Zero si tú fallas y te conviertes en lo que querían que fueras, un arma, yo te matare

-Zero: Si no hay opción, acabe con mi vida.

-Jeanne: Estas listo?

-Zero: Hagámoslo

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

-Zero: Creo que necesitare tiempo para hablar con ella

-Director: dime cunado iras e inventare una excusa para encubrirte

-Zero: gracias

-Director: ¿puedo preguntar la última cosa?

-Zero: si

[Director]: con respecto a tu maestra ¿a qué nivel te encuentras de ella?

-Zero: mi poder base con suerte llega al 55% de su máximo poder

-Director: increíble

Luego de eso Zero se marcha del lugar en dirección a su habitación cuando llego a esta se aseguró de que no le estuvieran observando luego de eso simplemente se acostó en la cama y entro en su espacio mental para conversar con su loli interna

-Zero: oye Evangeline

-Evangeline:¿qué sucede?

-Zero: ¿sabes algo sobre lo de candidato a rey demonio?

-Evangeline: lo siento pero no a lo largo de mi vida no había escuchado acerca del rey demonio de este tipo solo tenía información de los reyes demonios del mundo demoniaco

-Zero: ya veo, le preguntare al grimorio, grimorio estas…

En eso el grimorio se manifiesta en frente de Zero en su espacio mental al hacerlo esta ve que en vez del libro había aparecido una chica de pelo celeste

-Grimorio: ¿qué sucede?

-Zero: primero ¿tienes un nombre?

-Grimorio: se me conoce como el manuscrito astil

-Zero: ¿ese es tu nombre?

-Grimorio: si gustas me lo puedes cambiar. En eso Zero se pone a pensar en un nombre para el manuscrito

-Zero: ¿qué te parece sora?

-Grimorio: está bien

-Zero: ¿qué sabes sobre los candidatos a rey demonio?

-Sora: veo que estas interesado

-Zero: si

-Sora: bueno con lo que ya te conto el director seria sumarle que hay dos formas de convertirse en un candidato a rey demonio la cual sería nacer como uno o convertirte en uno, estos naces como humanos pero sin importar la forma en que crezcan estos terminaran despertando su poder y se reunirán con las Trinity seven las cuales de uno u otra forma ayudaran al rey demonio a conseguir su misión la cual es destruir el mundo y crear uno nuevo

-Zero: ya veo

-Sora: pero aquí es donde cambias tú

-Zero:¿a qué te refieres?

-Sora: tú te convertiste de una manera diferente ya que a ti te convirtieron en un candidato

-Zero:¿cómo sucedió?

-Sora: Cuando te crearon me introdujeron en tu cuerpo, te convirtieron en uno, en verdad sí que jugaron con tu cuerpo , pero desde que obtuviste la magia de Evangeline y tu devil trigger el proceso de despertar se detuvo, pero ahora que me invocaste el proceso ha comenzado de nuevo

-Zero: ya veo cuales son los poderes de uno

-Sora: el principal que caracteriza al rey demonio serían los fenómenos de ruptura

-Zero:¿qué es eso?

-Sora: es un fenómeno donde el rey demonio libera el poder y al hacerlo se produce una fluctuación gravitacional a gran escala lo que provoca que el lugar empieza a desaparecer por completo y luego crear uno nuevo

-Zero: ya veo ¿soy capaz de crear uno?

-Sora: si al ser candidato a rey demonio

-Zero: ya veo esto si es interesante

-Sora: pero lo mejor sería que fortalecieras tu poder como mago

-Zero: ¿cómo hago eso?

-Sora: tendrías que escoger un tema el cual investigar y los siete pecados capitales son sus archive

-Zero: ya veo así que tengo que escoger uno

-Sora: si

-Zero: bueno lo veré después

En eso Zero sale de su espacio mental y levantarse de la cama para ir a darse un baño, cuando sale de la habitación nota una presencia oculta en el techo era una de los que lo seguía así que decidió enfrentarla de una vez

-Zero: ¿porque me estas siguiendo?

En eso ve como del techo se levantaba una manta y debajo de ella había una chica escondida la cual aterriza en frente de Zero

\- así que notaste mi presencia

-Zero: note que me estuviste siguiendo desde que llegue a la academia y hable con el director

Esto sorprendió a la chica ya que no esperaba que el notara que lo estuvo siguiendo todo ese tiempo

-Zero: eres una ninja?

-genial cierto? gusto en conocerte Zero ,soy una ninja, me llamo kazama levi

-Zero: ¿ha? ¿No eres un mago?

-Levi: artes ninjas, artes astrológicas, artes en la cama... todas son partes de las artes mágicas

-Zero: ¿artes de la cama?Mientras el conversaba con levi lilith que estaba caminando en busca de Zero para conversar con el escucha que estaba conversando con levi sobre artes en la cama, cuando ella lo escucha parece entre los dos gritando

-Lilith: ¡no es algo que te incumba!

-Levi: lilith-sensei tan pura como siempre

-Lilith:co-como sea, hable con el director y me dijo que estabas interesado en las Trinity seven, bueno veo que conociste a levi ella es una de las Trinity seven

-Zero: ¡hmm! entonces eres muy fuerte

-Levi: ho si muy asombrosa después de todo soy una ninja, conozco de todo desde técnicas de asesinato hasta técnicas de seducción

En eso levi se acerca a Zero abrazándolo por el cuello, acariciando su larga cabellera mientras ellas se acercaba a sus labios mientras hablaba pero en eso lilith los separa

-Lilith:¡hey!¡hey!¡hey! Luego de eso levi empieza a caminar para marcharse

-Levi: solo bromeaba, eres un chico interesante, me parece divertido

-Zero: oh bueno ¿por cierto como son las otras Trinity seven?

-Lilith:¿hu? En eso levi mira por la ventana

-Levi: o ahí vienen

En eso Zero también mira por la ventana y ve a dos chicas que venían hacia la academia

-Levi: parece que van a salir en una misión de control de información fudou akio y mira yamana en términos de habilidad se dice que mira es más capaz que lilith-sensei y akio no tiene rival en términos de brutalidad en ataque

-Zero: todas son chicas...

-levi: la magia es la investigación de la mente y las emociones. Así que las chicas son más adecuadas

-Zero: ¿entonces es mejor ser emocional? Y no controlara mis deseos

Lilith al escuchar eso se sonroja un poco porque lo que pensaba en ese instante

-Lilith: necesitas controlarte en eso

-Levi: mira esta sonrojada te excita ¿no es cierto?

-Zero: Creo que me mal entendió, pero se ve muy linda

Levi: a lilith-sensei le encanta aprender cosas nuevas

-Zero: hmm. En eso lilith se sonroja más y se enoja con Zero así que le pega un golpe y luego se va -es bastante emocional

-Levi: no nunca había visto a lilith-sensei divertirse tanto

-Zero: ¿en serio?

-Levi: No, normalmente es una princesa de hielo, si es diferente contigo entonces eres especial

Luego de eso levi se fue y Zero decidió seguir su camino ya que era tarde y lo mejor sería que tomara un baño antes de irse a dormir para relajar el cuerpo, cuando este llego al baño se sacó la ropa y se envolvió con una toalla luego entro a la duchas, cuando entro este vio que había una chica desnuda dentro del baño ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos, mientras Zero no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Zero: Yo

-hola

Zero decidió ignorarla e ir a sentarse para bañarse cuando llego al asiento tomo el primer líquido y empezó a enjabonarse el pelo mientras hacía eso la chica se acerca por la espalada y le habla

-ese no es el shampoo, en eso la chica señala una botella que está al lado de la que Zero había usado

-ese es el shampoo

Zero miro para el lado y vio el cuerpo desnudo de la chica el peliblanco miro la figura de la chica mientras la chica le hablaba

\- ¿se te metió algo en los ojos?

-Zero: no, se supone que debes gritar kya o algo parecido si te veo desnuda. La chica solo se enderezo

-ho, kyaa

-Zero: que, monótono, tu...

-mi pecho es 82 c

Luego de eso Zero aun con la poca paciencia que le quedaba salió del lugar caminando para evitar que este haga algo con esa chica, llego hasta a fuera de los baños donde lilith andaba caminado esta lo vio salir y lo iba a saludar pero luego vio que solo tenía una toalla

-Lilith: Zero... ¡ponte algo de ropa!

-Zero: esa es una reacción normal, eso no importa ¡hay una chica allá dentro!

-Lilith: a te refieres a Arin-san ¿verdad?

-Zero:¿ya sabias de ella?

-Lilith: si kannazuki Arin ella también es una de las Trinity seven

-Zero: ya veo. En eso lilith entiende la situación y entra corriendo al baño a buscar a Arin al hacerlo la encontró en los camerinos tomando leche

-Lilith: ¡Arin-san!, ¡este es el baño de los hombres!

-Arin: pensé que no habría problemas ya que no hay hombres aquí

-Lilith:¡bueno, ahora hay uno aquí!

-Arin: no me molesta. En eso mientras conversaban Zero vuelve a entrar al baño

-Lilith:¡debería!En eso Arin ve que Zero había vuelto a entrar

-Arin: ho, kyaa

-Lilith: ¡te equivocaste de momento!

-Arin: esto es muy difícil

Luego de eso Zero se bañó y se cambió ropa mientras que detrás de él se estaba vistiendo Arin con ayuda de lilith mientras ellas seguían con lo suyo Zero estaba conversando con sus inquilinos en su interior

**-Espacio Mental**

-Sora: estuve observando tus recuerdos y me parece increíble todos lo que has vivido

-Zero: gracias, pero todo lo que viste no fue un infierno.

En eso Zero siente como alguien grita desde afuera, cuando sale a ver era lilith la que estaba gritando

[Lilith]: ¡kyaaa!,¡ponte pantalon!

En eso Zero se da cuenta de que aún no se ponía los pantalones así que va y se los pone solo para ir a su habitación y descansar, Así un día más pasaba

* * *

**Fin del episodio.**

**Si llegaron hasta aqui gracias, primero que nada desde hace mucho tiempo estaba desarrollando esta historia pero no sabia como iniciarla, espero que les guste la historia comenzare con el arco de las trinity seven, para seguir con el de las taimanin, asi que calmense, subire un episodio cada mes ya que ultimamente en la universidad estoy ocupado y apenas me queda tiempo para escribir, me tome la libertad de nerfear un poco a zero ya que si esto sigue asi zero llegaria a superar a dante en tan solo en una cuestion de episodiosy si tomamos la magia erebea, para ma informacion lean vean majou sensei negima, ovas peliculas y uq holder y como dije al principio reincorporare todo lo de la saga zero de megaman a un universo de devil may cry-taimanin entre otros, asi que los vere el proximo mes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING-MISION 2-TENGO ESPOSA Y EL CONTROL.**

Empecemos con esto, pero antes los derechos de devil may cry y las sagas de megaman no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Jibun wo Sekai sae mo Kaete**

Se ve a Zero caminando por una ciudad destruida, mientras aparece la silueta de 22 personas, mientras siguen al peliblanco.

**shimaesou na**

**Shunkan wa Itsumo sugu soba ni?**

Se puede ver como un ejército de demonios atacando la ciudad y asesinan a mujeres y niños por igual.

**Kakusenu iradachi to**

**Tachitsukusu jibun wo**

**Mitsume**

Se puede ver a Zero al frente de dos tumbas recordando a sus hermanos, cambiamos de lugar para ver al peliblanco con un traje diferente mientras cubre su rostro con una máscara y el viento mueve su cabellera

**Mayoinagara Nayaminagara Kuyaminagara Kimereba ii sa**

**Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu Tomadoi wa kiesari**

Se puede ver a unas personas con trajes verdes de un ejército, mientras aparecen cuatro sujetos con trajes muy similares al del caballero carmesí.

**Karappo datta Boku no heya ni Hikari ga sashita**

Se puede ver a un niño de cabellera blanca con los brazos cortados mientras un sujetado del cuello por un hombre de 30 años, alto. Musculoso, pelo gris corto dirigido hacia atrás con piel blanco y ojos azules, vistiendo un traje negro.

**Miageta oozora ga Aoku sumikitte yuku**

**Tozashita Mado wo Hiraku koto kimeta**

**Jibun wo Sekai sae mo Kaete shimaesou na**

**Shunkan wo Kanjiru ima koko ni?**

Zero se enfrenta a los guardianes de Neo arcadia en diferentes lugares, solo para que cambiemos de escenario y veamos como el peliblanco se enfrenta a un ejército de demonios, mientras un demonio con forma de ángel con un agujero en el pecho mira divertido la pelea, solo para que Zero se lanza con su devil trigger activado hacia al ángel y luego aparezca Zero con su casco destruido, descansando en un campo de flores, mientras una mano acaricia su mejía.

* * *

Vemos como ahora Zero está durmiendo en su cama y se levanta ya que tenía que asistir a clases, este entra al baño y luego desayuna, ahora podemos ver como esta en clases donde lilith estaba enseñando sobre magia el peliblanco estaba sentado hasta el frente pero estaba incomodo ya que la chica con la que se había encontrado el día de ayer en los baños lo estaba observando fijamente

-Lilith: la persona a quien se le acredita la idea de ver el concepto de que toda la materia está hecha de átomos desde una perspectiva cósmica es un hombre conocido como el padre de la alquimia. Mientras lilith seguía con la clase la chica no dejaba de observar a Zero fijamente sin si quiera prestarle atención a la maestra

-Lilith: paracelso, o Filipo aureolus Teofrasto bombastus van hohenheim

-Zero: lilith-sensei ¿de qué trata esto? Preguntaba el peliblanco ya que no podía concentrarse debido Arin pero en eso lilith para de hablar y mira a Zero sin ver que responder

-Lilith: hu... no estoy segura

Salto temporal

Ahora podemos ver como Zero se encontraba en la cafetería de la academia almorzando y la chica llamada Arin estaba sentada al frente de este observando, luego del almuerzo el peliblanco empezó a caminar por la academia en dirección al baño mientras que Arin lo estaba siguiendo, mientras ellos caminaban los alumnos los observaban, en eso Zero llega al baño y al ver que Arin lo seguiría hasta adentro este se detiene en la puerta evitando que esta entre

-Zero:¡no puedes entrar aquí!

-Arin: no me molesta

-Zero; ¡bueno a mi sí!

-Arin: esto es muy difícil

Luego de que Zero fuera al baño Arin lo sigue siguiendo hasta que Zero se aburre y decide confrontarla este se gira y le empieza a hablar

-Zero: escucha ¿porque has estado siguiéndome desde la mañana?

-Arin: ¿siguiéndote?

-Zero: si, me has estado observando todo el día

-Arin: ¿no estas imaginando cosas? Zero al escuchar eso solo le sale una gota de sudor por la actitud de la chica

-Zero: ¡Es obvio que lo estás haciendo!

-Arin: ¿no te gustan las bromas?

-Zero: no, me gustan, pero todo tiene un limite

-Arin: esto es muy difícil. En eso ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos hasta que Arin decide seguir hablando

-Arin: el candidato a rey demonio... es a quien estoy observando. Zero se sorprende de lo que dice la chica ya que no esperaba que lo supiera ya que solo era un rumor y él no había confirmado nada

-Arin: siempre te estaré observando porque supuesta mente seré la esposa del rey demonio

-Zero: ¿esposa?

-Arin: esposa, novia, novia joven, novia muy joven ¿cuál te gusta más?

-Zero: ¿de que estas hablan...? En eso Zero nota que Arin se había ido y ya estaba bastante adelante de el en el pasillo

-Arin: pronto lo entenderás probablemente

Luego de eso Zero decidió volver a su habitación ya que quería meditar todo sobre el rey demonio y lo que sabía hasta ahora pero cuando llego a su habitación no se esperó que lo estuvieran esperando, al abrir la puerta se encontró con que lilith Selina y levi estaban en su habitación

-Zero: ¿porque están todas aquí?

-Selina: quiero entrevistarte

-Levi: yo vine a ver

-Lilith: ejem, N-no puedo dejar chicas sin vigilar en el cuarto de un chico después de todo, soy una profesora

-Zero: tienes la misma edad que yo

-Lilith: ¡sigo siendo una profesora!

-Zero: bueno, como sea ¿entonces? En eso Selina se le iluminan los ojos por la emoción

-Selina: ¡es hora de la entrevista! se rumorea en la escuela que eres un candidato a rey demonio ¿es verdad? Zero al escuchar la pregunta solo suspira ya que de una u otra forma se enteraran así que mejor lo admitiría de una vez

-Zero: si soy candidato a rey demonio

Esta respuesta sorprende a las tres chicas pero cada una reacciona de distinta manera levi se mantiene calmada, Selina se emociona ya que tendría una primicia y lilith solo se sorprende

Selina: ¡el candidato a rey demonio es el centro de atención de la escuela! En eso Zero se sienta en su silla de escritorio

-Zero: hum... veamos mí comida no tengo una en particular, me gusta todo lo que sea comestible

-Selina: ¡ya escuchaste lilith-sensei!

-Lilith: ¡¿porque me lo dices a mi Selina-san?!

-Levi: ¿quieres probar mi comida ninja? En eso a levi le aparece una sonrisa malvada-aunque tendrá poción de amor

-Zero: hmm una poción de amor, eso sería interesante, decía el peliblanco un tanto interesado aun no sabía si ese tipo de hechizos funcionaban en el.

-Lilith: ¡Zero!

-Selina: ¿no te molestaría que tenga poción de amor?

-Zero: bueno, no es algo que puedas comer muy a menudo

-Selina: entonces, si la poción de amor te convierte en una bestia salvaje ¿a quién atacarías primero?

-Zero: humm... veamos... si esa pócima funciona creo que comenzaría con la que está más dotada. Lilith al escuchar eso se sonroja y se cubre sus pechos con sus brazos

-Lilith: ¡Zero!

-Zero: hey, relájate solo estaba bromeando, o cierto, ya que están todas aquí enséñenme algo de su magia

Nota: Le gusta bromear pero no le gusta que lo jodan.

-Lilith: ¿hu? ho, bien veamos... en eso Selina se acerca a levi y el empieza a susurrar

-Selina: lilith-sensei es una profesora en todo sentido de la palabra ¿he?

-Levi: dile que te interesa aprender algo y no se podrá negar. En eso ambas tienen una fantasía

* * *

-Fantasía inicia-

Podemos ver como lilith se encontraba sentada encima de la cama de Zero y esta solo estaba usando una camisa la cual estaba desabrochada mientras que con una mano la juntaba para que no se vieran sus pechos

-Lilith: no podemos hacer esto... soy tu profesora En eso Zero el cual estaba con sus pantalones y su camisa abierta se acerca a lilith y toma su mentón

-Zero: sensei quiero aprender más acerca de ti

-Lilith: Zero-kun... En eso ambos se empiezan acercar sus rostros para besarse

-Fantasía termina-

* * *

Levi y Selina siguen susurrándose cosas mientras lilith las observa

-Levi: lo que nos lleva a las lecciones nocturnas...Selina solo asentía con la cabeza a lo que decía levi pero en eso lilith se enoja por lo que estaban diciendo ambas

-Lilith: ¡claro que no! En eso ambas voltean a ver a lilith

Selina: ¡lilith-sensei es tan linda cuando está molesta!

-Levi: yo la llamaría moe-lilith

-Lilith: ¡chicas! Luego de eso lilith solo puede soltar un suspiro

-Zero: hey lilith En eso lilith mira a Zero

-Zero: ¿sensei qué es esto? En eso Zero le muestra su grimorio

-Lilith: el manuscrito astil

-Selina: ¡¿el manuscrito astil?!

-Levi: ¿es verdad?

-Lilith: si al menos eso es lo que dijo el director cuando hable con él, un famoso grimorio que se dice que posee el conocimiento de otro mundo

-Zero: ¿tan importante eres? En eso Zero solo escucha ronquidos provenir de su grimorio

-Zero: y estas dormida... se te pegaron las costumbres de Evangeline al parecer de siempre dormir. Lo último solo lo pensó

-Zero:(pensando) quien me haya dado esto lo hizo con el propósito de volverme más fuerte o volverme en el arma que ellos quería, pero ahora esto limita mi magia Erebea

-Lilith: no sabemos mucho acerca de ese manuscrito hasta ahora, lo primero que necesita un mago es un tema de investigación llamados thema y los siete pecados capitales son sus archives

-Zero: ¿los siete pecados capitales? En eso la habitación donde estaban es rodeada por una barrera todos los que estaban dentro de ella se dan cuenta y se alarman ya que pensaban que estaban bajo ataque en eso las luces se apagan

-Selina: ¿qué está pasando?

-Zero: un apagón. En eso se sienten sonidos de golpees ya que se estaban moviendo pero como no veían no sabían hacia donde

-Lilith: hey... ¡¿dónde crees que estas tocando?!

-Levi: ahí no...

-Selina: pesan mucho...

-Sora: parece que están atrapados en una barrera tch... no se puede evitar. En eso el grimorio de Zero empieza a brillar y gracias a eso pueden ver en qué posición estaban al hacerlo pueden ver que Zero estaba con su mano derecha apretando los pechos de lilith mientras que su cabeza estaba entre las piernas de levi y todos estaban sobre Selina. En eso lilith no resiste más y grita

-Lilith: ¡kyaaaaaa!

Después de eso todos se ponen de pie y lilith le pega una cachetada a Zero dejando su mano marcada en su cara, ahora podemos ver que Zero se encontraba intentando abrir la puerta pero esta no habría estaba a punto de ocupar su pistola y su confiable z-saber, pero decidió no hacerlo porque eso haría que las chicas le hicieran más preguntas por ahora sería mejor guardar la calma

-Zero: la perilla no da vuelta

-Levi: las ventanas tampoco se abren

-Zero: ¿sabes quién creo la barrera?

-Sora: lo siento master pero no se quien fue

-Zero: ya veo lo mejor será encontrar la forma de salir de aquí

-Selina: lo dices como si fuera fácil

-Zero: no creo que sea una trampa que nos ponga en peligro o sino ya hubiera sucedido algo, además de que nos serviría asustarnos

-Levi: nada te preocupa ¿cierto?**2**

-Lilith: el espacio en el que estamos ha sido separado por la barrera, creo, llevo bastante tiempo en esta escuela pero nunca antes había visto que algo tan irracional ocurriera

-Sora: supongo que el objetivo de este juego es para pensar su origen, y usarlo para escapar

-Zero: ¿juego? ya sabes cómo salir de aquí ¿cierto? En eso el grimorio bosteza

-Sora: tan solo busquen un poco y descubrirán como salir de aquí rápidamente entonces avísame cuando lo hagan, buenas noches

-Zero:¿regresaras a dormir? En eso la luz dentro del grimorio se apaga

-Zero: ¿por lo menos deja la luz encendida?

-Sora: sí. Así la luz del grimorio vuelve a brillar

-Levi: no pareces estar muy preocupado a pesar de que estemos aquí encerrados

-Zero: asustándonos no conseguiremos nada, por ahora lo mejor será buscar la forma en la que podamos salir de aquí. En eso Zero toma la silla en la que estaba sentado anteriormente y la lanza contra una ventana intentando romperla

-Lilith: ¡¿Zero que estás haciendo?!

-Zero: mi silla se rompió pero ese no es el problema

-Selina: ¡es un problema! En eso Selina se detiene de gritarle a Zero

Selina; ho entiendo trataste de hacer algo "irracional" ¿verdad?

-Zero: si, como sora nos dijo que pensáramos y esta magia trata sobre lo irracional pensé que si hacia algo así funcionaria

-Selina: ¿quién está haciendo esto? ¿Y porque?

-Levi: yo diría que están detrás de Zero

-Zero: probablemente, están viendo cual es mi nivel

-Selina: ¡ho! ¡Genial!

-Zero: bueno es difícil probar que no puedo hacer nada ahora

-Selina: eso no fue genial

-Zero: bueno, tengo una idea de quién puede estar detrás de esto... pero creo que por ahora le seguiré el juego. Ahora ya ha pasado un rato y los chicos se encuentran revisando toda la habitación en busca de la formad e salir de ese lugar

-Zero: por aquí no hay nada... quizás deberíamos rendirnos e ir a dormir

-Selina: no, no podemos rendirnos, además Zero estas olvidando algo importante

-Zero: ¿algo importante?

-Levi: no hay un baño aquí

-Zero: no se preocupen lograremos salir de aquí antes de eso. En eso todos notan como lilith está sentada en el suelo con las piernas juntas y con la mano entre ellas temblando

-Levi: hm ¿qué sucede lilith-sensei?**2**

-Lilith: ¿huh? n-no es nada ej jeje. En eso todos se dan cuenta de lo que era

-Zero: ¿acaso... tienes que ir al baño? En eso a lilith le aparece un leve sonrojo y se pone un poco más nerviosa

-Lilith: no... Yo... hum...En eso solo siente que las ganas aumentan y se calla y vuelve a poner las manos entre las piernas en eso todos ven como tiembla y se preocupan

-Selina:¡no podemos perder tiempo!

-Levi:¡rápido!

-Zero: esto es malo... no puedo dejar que mi profesora pase algo como eso... aunque es algo llamativo ver esto

-Lilith: ¡no are algo como eso! En eso las chicas se detienen y se ponen a observar a lilith

-Levi: bueno, creo que quiero ver esto

-Selina: ¡ti-tienes que aguantar!

-Levi: además tengo que decir eso Zero y Selina ven a levi y ven como esta estaba temblando

-Levi: cre-creo que tengo el mismo problema

-Selina: ¡¿estas tratando de ser la heroína y estas igual?!

-Levi: vamos...En eso levi saca una moneda que estaba colgando de un hilo y la empieza a mover en frente de Selina-mira la detenidamente- En eso Selina se queda viendo como la moneda se mueve por unos segundos

-Selina: ¡detente! Después de unos segundos a levi también le dan ganas de orinar

-Zero: oh por favor... esto no terminara bien, en fin tendré que rendirme y usar el grimorio .En eso Zero se acerca a donde había colgado el grimorio y le da unos leves golpes a este

-Zero: oye sora

-Sora: huu ¿qué quieres? sigo cansada

-Zero: ¿esta media dormida? En eso Zero se pone a pensar en lo que podría hacer y mira a los ojos a levi la cual asiente con su cabeza luego mira a Selina e igual asiente

-Zero: con que esta es la salida

-Selina: ¡ha! pero que sencillo

-Levi: ¡lo resolví con la velocidad de un ninja!

-Zero: ¿ya oíste sora? no necesitamos tu ayuda

-Lilith: dudo que un truco tan simple pueda funcionar con un legendario grimorio...

-Sora: he ¿qué? ¿Ya descubrieron la cosa extraña bajo la cama?

-Zero: ¡bien! ¡Revisen bajo la cama!

-Levi: ¡Arte ninja! ¡Volteo de mesas! ¡Versión cama! En eso la cama sale volando, luego de eso Selina saca su cámara y apunta a la cama

-Selina: ¡búsqueda de magia!

En eso la cámara empieza a buscar por la cama donde está la fuente de magia hasta que la encuentra

-Selina: ¡fuente de magia detectada! En eso Selina saca una foto y debajo de la cama aparece un círculo mágico luego de eso lilith invoca su rifle y apunta a la cama

-Lilith: ¡destruiré la barrera!

En eso lilith dispara y la bala da directamente en el círculo mágico luego de unos segundos el círculo mágico se destruye y Zero abre la puerta rápidamente

-Zero: ¡rápido vayan al baño! En eso las tres se van corriendo hacia el baño con la mayor velocidad posible, mientras tanto volviendo con Zero este empezó a conversar con su grimorio

-Sora: ajjajajajaj menuda forma de usar la cabeza Zero, no creí que me engañarías de esa forma, y todo solo porque no quieres usar tus habilidades

-Zero: tengo que mantener el perfil por eso lo hice

-Sora: no puedo esperar para ver que thema escogerás

-Zero: ¿de qué sirve investigar un tema?

-Sora: ¿hu? ¿Aún no lo sabes?

-Zero: intente preguntar pero luego apareció la barrera...

-Arin: un tema...

-Zero: ¿he?

-Arin: un tema es el sujeto de estudio vitalicio de un mago. Un mago puede utilizar su magia al ejecutar su investigación y utilizarla como parte de un ritual. Mientras Arin hablaba Zero estaba caminando hacia ella

-Zero: justo a tiempo, ¿tú pusiste la barrera no?

-Arin: no imagine que la romperías de ese modo

En eso Zero se acerca a Arin y pone su mano en la cabeza de Arin mientras la acaricia

-Zero: no vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿está bien? si quieres sabes algo pregunta no me pongas a prueba. Arin solo se sonroja levemente por como Zero la acariciaba la cabeza

-Arin: está bien

-Sora: vaya maestro me sorprende que no te moleste

-Zero: sinceramente no me importaba la barrera. En eso Arin se acerca a ver el grimorio de Zero el cual había aparecido colgando en su mano

-Arin: ¿un grimorio?

-Sora: mucho gusto soy el códice de astil mi nombre es sora

-Arin: soy Arin kannazuki

-Sora: ya veo con que Arin-chan ¿he?

-Arin: si

-Zero: parece que se llevan bien

-Arin: déjame verlo

-Zero: claro. En eso Zero le entrega su grimorio a Arin, esta lo toma y lo empieza a examinar

-Sora: mi dueño te está mirando

-Arin: ¿con ojos pervertidos?

-Sora: no lo se

-Zero: en fin dejando eso de lado... ¿porque sellaste mi habitación?

-Arin: porque eres el candidato a rey demonio

-Zero: siguen diciéndome lo ¿pero qué es?

-Arin: ¿el jefe de los chicos malos?

-Zero: si eso es lo que significa ser el "rey demonio"

-Arin: y también eres tú

-Zero: ¿no sabes nada más?

-Arin: eso fue lo que dijo el director

-Zero: ¿el director? En eso escuchan gritar a alguien

-Director: ¿me llamaban? ¡Aquí estoy! En eso el director entra rompiendo la ventada y al hacerlo termina chocando contra una pared

-Zero: ya que prefiero no comentar lo que acaba de suceder continuemos conversando en otro lugar **2**

-Arin: bien. En eso ambos empiezan a caminar marchándose del lugar ignorando al director

-Director: ¡¿me van a ignorar así nada más?! ¡Acabo de utilizar una técnica que viola la continuidad del espacio! ¿¡Y me ignoraran?!

-Salto temporal-

Ahora podemos ver como Zero se encontraba en la enfermería conversando con Arin y lilith

-Zero: retomando nuestra conversación...

-Arin: ¿quieres tener sexo pre marital?

-Zero: suena tentador pero pasare

-Lilith: ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Zero: me siento más cómodo cuando estás aquí lilith-sensei

-Arin: ¿estas engañando a tu esposa?

-Zero: no tengo nada con lilith san y no estamos casados

-Arin: es complicado

-Zero: bien Arin ¿podrías comenzar a explicarme todo?

-Arin: ¿sobre porque los encerré?

-Lilith: ¡¿fuiste tú Arin-san?!

-Arin: no tenía la intención de encerrar a otras personas pero tardaban tanto en salir que...

-Lilith: ¿solo porque no quisiste esperar...?

-Arin: el director me dijo que si lo metía en problemas era probable que el candidato a rey demonio causara un fenómeno de colapso

-Zero: ya veo, demos le su merecido ¿dónde está el director?

-Lilith: descuida

-Zero: ¿he?

-Lilith: supuse que nos daría problemas así que lo ate y lo lance al incinerador. Mientras tanto dentro del incinerador podemos ver como el director estaba amarrado de pies y manos y con la boca cubierta para que no pudiera gritar y el incinerador estaba encendido -¿pero porque causaría un fenómeno de colapso?-

-Arin: creo que se trata de esto...En eso Arin se levanta de la cama en la que estaba sentada y se pone en frete de Zero y extiende su mano

-Zero: ¿he?

-Arin: pon tu palma con la mía

-Zero: bien. En eso Zero junta su mano con la de Arin y el anillo de esta empieza a brillar luego de eso el anillo empieza a liberar poder

-Zero: ¿qué ocurre?

-Lilith: ¿qué? ¿Arin...?

-Arin: conexión al archivo de la ira. Ejecutar tema. En eso Arin activa su modo magus

-Lilith: ¿el archivo de ira? ¿Está en modo magus?

-Arin: mi tema es ruina, la destrucción míralo. En eso lilith se voltea y ve a Zero que se estaba sujetando la mano

-Lilith: Zero

-Arin: ya que acabe con el control que tenía su grimorio sobre su magia ya no podrá contenerla. En eso se materializa el grimorio de Zero

-Sora: ¿quieres que su magia se salga de control?

-Lilith: si eso sucede la escuela...

Mientras tanto en el interior de Zero podemos ver como este se encontraba con conversando con Evangeline.

-Zero: ¿qué ocurre Evangeline?

-Evangeline: mocoso esa chica de alguna manera interfirió en tu control con la magia Erebea y el de rey demonio

-Zero: ¿qué ocurrirá?

-Evangeline: no lo sé pero lo bueno es que no afecto a tu poder demoniaco ni la magia de umbra así que no interferirán pero tienes que recuperar el control lo más pronto posible, si esto sigue la reacción de todos tus poderes activara tu devil trigger

-Zero: está bien Evangeline intentare volver a tener el control

Mientras tanto volviendo a fuera del espacio mental de Zero.

-Arin: exacto, será devorado por un fenómeno de colapso

-Zero: ¿un fenómeno de colapso? En eso todo el lugar empieza a ser cubierto por una energía oscura

-Lilith: la materia se descompone en partículas elementales a este paso... ¡esto es muy peligroso Arin-san!

-Arin: así es, pero este es mi tema lo más cercano que alguien puede estar de la "ruina "sin importar cuan inmorales sean los actos un mago tiene el deber de estudiarlos ¿me equivoco maestra?

-Lilith: no pero...

-Arin: nunca imagine que sería tan poderoso

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la academia podemos ver como la ninja levi estaba mirando por la ventana y en eso llega Selina corriendo a donde estaba esta

-Selina: levi-san ¿qué ocurre?

-Levi: nos encontramos en medio de un fenómeno de colapso, mira… En eso Selina se acerca a ver por la ventana y ve como el sol era de color negro

-Selina: ¡e-el sol esta negro! Mientras en otra parte de la academia podemos ver como el director se encontraba caminando por los pasillos calmado

-Director: vaya, vaya, parece que Arin-chan hizo de las suyas, sería muy divertido si la academia terminara desapareciendo pero creo que no sucederá

Mientras tanto volviendo con Zero y las chicas sentían como estaba fuera de control en eso en la espalda de Zero aparecen sus alas de demonio las cuales rompen su malla, chaleco y sorprenden a las chicas pero con la diferencia que estas eran más grandes que las que tenía antes

-Lilith: Zero

-Arin: el poder de candidato a rey demonio es más de lo que pensé...

-Lilith :(pensando) a este paso la academia será... no, este evento podría devorar a todo el planeta

En eso lilith activa su modo magus -no tengo alternativa creo poder acabar con esto...En eso Arin se coloca delante de Zero impidiendo que lilith pueda disparar

-Lilith: ¿que...? ¡Apártate!

-Arin: no te lo permitiré, maestra él es mi esposo

-Lilith: pero si no detenemos a Zero tanto tu como la academia

-Arin: quiero averiguar que hay detrás del colapso, de eso se trata el estudio de la magia ¿cierto?

-ya veo. En eso una de las paredes de la enfermería es destruida y por ella entran dos chicas

-solo tenemos que detenerlo pero que sorpresa viajamos muy lejos para detener un fenómeno de colapso y al volver...

-Lilith: la líder de grimoire security, mira yamana-san y akio fudo-san, la tercera al mando, pensé que estaban en su misión de control

-Akio: nos encargamos de ella en un parpadeo

-Arin: el colapso se detiene

-Lilith: ¿he?

-Mira: utilizo mi magia para contrarrestarlo con un colapso de igual magnitud, en el nombre de lustitia, un tema perteneciente a superbia, el archivo de la soberbia no será piadosa con el mal **1**

-Zero: (pensando) superbia... soberbia

-Mira: akio, mátalo es la fuente del fenómeno de colapso

-Akio: tan determinada como siempre. En eso en la pierna de akio aparecen unos círculos mágicos y la rodean a la vez que aparecen runas en la pierna derecha de akio

-Lilith: ¡no lo hagas akio-san!

-Arin: no puedo moverme

-Akio: lo lamento mucho pero tengo la labor de exterminar el mal. En eso akio salta y está a punto de darle una patada en la cabeza de Zero...

* * *

Nos encontramos en una isla en del sur, podemos ver como todos los alumnos de la academia de magia biblia estaban divirtiéndose en la playa las chicas jugaban la orilla mientras que los chicos nadaban pero no concentraremos en una tienda que había en la playa en la cual en estos momentos se encontraban trabajando Zero y Arin en la cocina de esta

-Zero ¿porque paso esto?

-Lilith: se lo merecen. Después de todo, ustedes destruyeron la escuela

-Zero: si, pero...

-Arin: si, es culpa de mi esposo, no se puede evitar

-Zero: ¡también es tu culpa!

-Arin: entonces... ¿un esfuerzo colaborativo de esposo y esposa?

-Zero: se, podría decirse que sí, pero en parte soy una victima

-Lilith: mph ¡como sea, tienen prohibido experimentar con algo que pueda destruir la escuela otra vez!

-Zero: en-entiendo...

-Arin: esto es muy dificil**8**

-Zero: entiendo que nos hagas trabajar como castigo, ¿pero porque estamos en una isla del sur?

-Lilith: bueno, el director había planeado este viaje hace tiempo, y ya que no podemos usar la escuela en este momento, decidió que sería un buen momento para venir aquí

-Zero: ¿y dónde está el director ahora?

-Lilith: está trabajando para reparar la escuela

-Zero: ¡¿qué?! Entonces ese anciano es algo increíble...en eso llegan levi y Selina al lugar

-Levi: si, quizá no lo parezca, pero es uno de los cinco mejores magos del mundo

-Zero: ¿Y esos trajes de baño?

Levi: son para atraer a los chicos que les gustan las chicas de pecho plano

-Selina: ¡hey! ¡No soy plana!

-Levi: las chicas planas son asombrosas, se quedan todos los chicos ¿verdad Zero?

-Zero: no me importan, mucho los pechos aun así las encuentro muy hermosas a las dos .Las chicas al escuchar eso les aparecen un leve sonrojo ante las palabras del chico.

-Arin: ¿en serio?

-Selina: mmm, bueno si quieres pechos... ¡toma!

En eso Selina va a donde estaba lilith y le quita el poleron que esta estaba usando dejando a las vista su sexy cuerpo en traje de baño

-Zero: ¡lilith también eres hermosa! Lilith ante esto solo tiene un leve rubor

-Selina: ¡no puedo creer que esté usando bikini

-Levi: obviamente es para tratar de seducir a Zero y que se enamore de ella

Selina: ¡ho!

-Zero: ¿en serio? En eso Zero se acerca a lilith y toma su mano y la mira a los ojos

-Zero: lilith solo tienes que pedirme que salgamos

-Lilith: sa-salir

-Arin: te gustan los harem, ¿verdad esposo?

-Zero: ohia creo que me pase, lo siento lilith-sensei

-Lilith: por-por favor deja de bromear

-Zero: Hi-Hi. En eso Zero sigue trabajando con Arin en la cocina mientras las chicas fueron a dar una vuelta pero mientras trabajaba Zero recuerda lo que paso en la academia

* * *

FlashBack

Podemos ver como akio y mira acaban de llegar y Zero estaba con una rodilla en el suelo mientras recuperaba el control sobre sus poderes

-Mira: akio, mátalo, este hombre es el origen del fenómeno de ruptura

En eso akio activa su magia lo que provoca que en su pierna derecha aparezcan dos círculos mágicos e y entre ellos aparecen runas en la pierna de ella

-Akio: no dudas ni un poco...

-Lilith: ¡no puedes hacerlo akio!

-Arin: no puedo moverme

-Akio: no tengas rencor contra mí, mi trabajo es exterminar el mal

En eso akio salta para golpear a Zero con una patada descendente en la cabeza pero cuando estaba por golpearlo este desaparece y ellas creen que lo había eliminado

-Mira: gracias akio

-Akio: bueno, creo que así termina esto

-Arin: su magia desapareció

-Lilith: n-no puede ser...

-Mira: terminamos nuestro trabajo vamos akio. Pero en eso notan que el fenómeno de ruptura solo se está volviendo más fuerte

-Mira: ¡el fenómeno de ruptura!

-Akio: ¡¿qué pasa, capitana?! ¿No era el la fuente del fenómeno de ruptura?

-Mira: estaba segura de eso... solo hay algo que se me ocurre...

-Lilith: no puede ser... ¡Zero! Mientras tanto con Zero este había aparecido en un lugar diferente todo estaba oscuro

-Zero: ¿dónde estoy?

En eso todo el lugar es iluminado y empieza a escuchar música de violín, zero empieza a caminar hasta que frente a el aparece una puerta rozada con dorado, Zero al verla solo suelta un suspiro

-Zero: supongo que no pasara nada si no entro

Al abrir la puerta y entrar Zero ve que el lugar era una habitación de una chica ya que esta era rosada y había varios peluches y sobre la cama se encontraba una chica de pelo blanco tocando el violín pero al notar la presencia de Zero esta para de tocar la música y deja el violín en la cama

-bienvenido a la habitación de yui Zero-oni-san

-Yui: me pregunto si "oni-san" es correcto... parece ser mayor que yo

Zero: Tu eres?... ¿este es tu mundo? No parece ser el cielo

-Yui: estuviste a punto de ser destrozado por la patada de akio-san te traje aquí en el último momento, pero parece que dejaste un desastre allí

En eso yui se agacha y abre un cajón que está bajo la cama y en él se ve como la academia estaba siendo destruida por el fenómeno de ruptura

Zero: esto debe ser una broma?

-Yui: no es una broma, a este paso, la escuela será destruida

-Zero: no lo digas como si no fuera importante

-Yui: bueno, tú hiciste esto. Mientras en la academia podemos ver como los alumnos estaban desapareciendo ya que se volvían negros y luego se desintegraban

-Alumna: ¡no! En eso ella también desaparece, las chicas estaban desapareciendo pero en eso llegan levi y Selina corriendo al lugar pero solo pueden observar como ellas se van

-Levi: parece que las que tienen la magia más débil están siendo absorbidas primero

-Selina: estas muy tranquila con esto levi

-Levi: en realidad no. En eso Selina ve como levi estaba temblando del miedo de poder desaparecer

-Selina: ¿estás muy asustada?

Mientras tanto volviendo a donde estaban lilith y las demás ahora ellas se encontraban en un campo de protección

-Lilith: a este paso...

-Mira: ¡ese maldito candidato a rey demonio!

-Akio: creo que estaremos en problemas...

Volviendo con Zero.

-Zero: necesito regresar para detener esto

-Yui: aun así regresaras ¿sabes cómo detener un fenómeno de ruptura?

-Zero: no lo sé... pero si aún no conozco un método para detenerlo, tengo que hacerlo, siempre hay una manera, además no todos los días puedes salvar el mundo o me equivoco?

-Yui: hmm ya veo, eres muy apasionado ¿verdad?

-Zero: no puedo dejar que otros sufran por mi culpa, dijo el peliblanco mientras recordaba las muertes de sus hermanos y la razón por la cual se alejó de Nero y Kyrie.

-Yui: entonces necesitas pensar en cómo controlarlo

-Zero: ¿e-es posible?

-Yui: si, lo que necesitas encontrar tu thema y usar magia para controlar ese poder

-Zero: ¿eso del thema otra vez?

[Yui]: así es, si quieres ser un mago necesitas en tema de investigación todo comienza y termina con eso, superbia, envidia, ira, acedia, avaritia, gula y luxuria los siete pecados capitales estos pecados son los archive donde encontraras el thema que te gustaría investigar creo que ese es el atajo para averiguar cómo controlar tu poder

-Zero: control ¿hu?

FlashBack inicia

Podemos ver a mira hablando

-Mira: en nombre de lusticia, thema que es parte de superbia, el archive del orgullo no permitiré una impureza ante mi

FlashBack termina

-Zero: superbia...

-Yui: oh el archive que contiene el tema de mira-chan su thema es lusticia-justicia, creo

-Zero: justicia... bien creo que tengo una idea como funciona esta magia si su thema es justicia entonces probablemente yo soy lo opuesto

-Yui: ya veo, me alegro

-Zero: gracias pequeña

-Yui: soy yui, kurata yui ¿vas a regresar?

-Zero: necesito ocuparme de eso, si no lo hago este espacio también estará en peligro ¿cierto?

-Yui: cierto, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?

-Zero: te mostrare que puedo controlarlo, así que envíame de regreso

-Yui: bien, nos vemos oni-san

-Zero: si, gracias yui

Mientras tanto volviendo con lilith y las demás aún estaban dentro del campo mágico pero en eso en la parte donde estaba lilith aparecen grietas negras

-Lilith: a este paso...

-Akio: sí, estoy casi en mi límite

-Zero: bien. En eso entre las cuatro chicas aparece Zero de rodillas

-Lilith: ¿Zero? ¿Estas vivo?

-Zero: no me des por muerto tan rápido, de alguna manera si puedo controlar este fenómeno de ruptura entonces no hay problema ¿verdad?

-Mira: justo cuando estaba pensando que dirías...

-Lilith: ella tiene razón Zero, eso no es posible

-Mira: bien, te destruiré en este instante. En eso akio pone la mano en el hombro de mira y la detiene

-Akio: dejemos que nos muestre, capitana, si no puede hacerlo entonces lo matamos

-Zero: la escuchaste grimorio

-Sora: ¿hm? ho ¿entonces ya te decidiste?

-Zero: si, mi thema es... control. En eso el grimorio se abre y empieza a brillar

[Sora]: si, tu corazón, tu existencia, la sustancia que te define, tu alma todo eso es definido por el control-imper master puede ser encontrado en el archivo de superbia yo el manuscrito astil, juro ahora hacer un contrato con tu persona.

-Zero: bien, conectando al archivo superbia. ¡Ejecutar thema! En eso el traje de Zero cambia a la de su modo magus

(Imaginen que es Zero el que usa la ropa) la apariencia del peliblanco actual consiste en un traje ajustado de color púrpura oscuro, con franjas de oro y, mangas largas envueltos. El equipo combina la moda victoriana con la de un traje elegante; usada sobre las que es un manto negro y oro con spandex carmesí que reviste el interior y una enorme capa de color negro que rodea la cabeza. Pero lo que más se notaba era un casco de punta con un visor que cubría el rostro del peliblanco, con emblemas de la parte inferior de esta de color dorado, pero de este extraño casco de la parte trasera del cuello sobresalía la cabellera blanca del chico.

-Lilith: no puede ser... es el modo magus de Zero...

-Zero: vamos a controlar toda la magia de este lugar y borrarla ¡manuscrito astil!

-Sora: seguro master

-Zero: no me importa si eres un fenómeno de ruptura o no ¡quiero que toda la magia de este lugar desaparezca!

En eso todo vuelve a la normalidad pero las chicas sus ropas son destruidas y estas quedan desnudas en frente de Zero salvo por mira la cual con su magia reflejo la de Zero evitando quedar desnuda **7**

-Zero: ¿hu? en eso lilith se da cuenta de que esta desnuda y grita para luego cubrirse con los brazos

-Arin: que sorpresa mi modo magus fue removido a la fuerza

-Akio: ¡hey! Mira, ¡¿porque eres la única que esta vestida?!

-Mira: utilice mi cristal para reflejar su magia esto no sucederá otra vez impuro candidato a rey demonio

-Akio: h-hey espérame. En eso akio toma una de las sabanas de la enfermería que es donde se encontraba y se cubre con ella para luego seguir a Mira la cual ya se estaba marchando de ese lugar

FlashBack termina

* * *

Podemos ver a Zero contándole lo que sucedió a Selina para su entrevista

-Zero: entonces utilice mi nueva té_c_nica para salvarnos

-Selina: ¿tu nueva técnica? ¡¿Cuál es tu nueva técnica?!

-Arin: fue la nueva técnica de mi esposo la que se deshizo del fenómeno de ruptura

-Selina: ¿en serio?

-Zero: si ya que pude entrar en ese modo magus

-Selina: ¡entonces al fin hiciste tu debut como mago!

-Lilith: hey espera, no es algo que deberías presumir ante los demás

-Levi: ya veo... ¿igual que tus pechos lilith-sensei? En eso levi por la espalda de lilith toma los pechos de ella y empieza a jugar con ellos cosa que provoca que estas se sorprende y pegue un leve grito

-Levi: e-esto es sorprendente

-Zero: ¿Por qué es sorprendente?

-Levi: la elasticidad, la suavidad, el tamaño... ¡absolutamente exquisito! **7**

[Lilith]: ¡d-detente levi-san! En eso lilith se enoja y se separa de levi para luego aparecer su rifle y apuntarle a ambos

[Lilith]: ¡ya deja... de hacer eso!

En eso lilith dispara contra ambos pero Zero sale corriendo del lugar junto a Selina para que lilith nos les disparara, ahora se encontraban en las rocas en la playa

-Zero: Eso estuvo cerca, además porque siempre ella me echa la culpa.

-Selina: creo que nos sobrepasamos

-Zero: entonces quieres ver ¿hu?

-Selina:¡si quiero ver! ¡quiero verte en tu modo magus!

-Zero: ya veo. En eso aparece sora en el cuello de Zero

-Sora: ella en verdad es muy curiosa

-Zero: eso creo

-Selina: esa voz... ¿eres el grimorio?

-Sora: si, no nos hemos visto desde que estuviste a punto de orinarte

Ante eso Selina se avergüenza

-Selina: qu- no quiero ser recordada por eso ¡como sea muéstrame tu poder de mago!

-Zero:¿debería?

-Sora:¿por qué no? no hay nadie cerca

-Zero: bien... En eso Zero comienza su modo magus-conectando al archivo superbia ¡ejecutar thema!

En eso Zero activa su modo magus cambiando su ropa y al hacerlo libera un poco de su poder

-Selina:¡Que magia tan increíble!... mmm voy a probar algo

En eso Selina le toma una foto con su cámara al peliblanco al hacerlo este se atrapado por cadenas mágicas

-Selina: ¡lo logre! ¡Esto es una primicia! mi magia, logos art ¡puede restringir la magia del candidato a rey demonio!

-Sora: deberías mostrarle tu nueva técnica

-Zero: bien, veamos... ¡Zero ni Naru! (Vuélvete Zero)

En eso Zero rompe las cadenas como si nada pero a la vez la ropa de Selina es destruida totalmente

-Selina:¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!**1**Mientras tanto en otra parte de la playa podemos ver como akio estaba nadando y mira estaba en un flotador descansando

-Akio: ¿segura que estará bien?

-Mira: parece que en verdad es un hombre impuro, en muchos sentidos

-Akio: bueno, una magia que desnuda a la persona es definitivamente impura

Salto temporal

Ya es de noche y podemos ver como Selina se encontraba caminando en hotel junto a levi

-Selina: eso fue terrible

-Levi: aj aj aj Zero parece muy interesante .En eso levi se detiene frente a una puerta

-Selina: ¿qué pasa levi-san?

En eso escuchan apersonas hablando dentro de la habitación

-Lilith: no podemos Zero. Al escuchar eso ambas se apegan a la puerta para espiar**2**

-Zero: ¿por qué no?

-Selina: esto es...

-Levi: si, es la habitación de lilith-sensei

-Lilith: no podemos

En eso ambas empiezan a imaginar una escena sexual entre lilith y Zero en ella lilith estaba acostada en el suelo con un quimono abierto mientras que Zero estaba sobre ella

-Lilith: no podemos hacer esto, no significa no

En eso Zero se acerca al rostro de lilith y esta se sonroja

-Zero: por favor

-Lilith: n-no... Hay un orden que seguir para estas cosas...

-Zero: está bien, lo hare bien

-Levi: al fin entraron en un área prohibida...

-Selina: un área prohibida... En eso se corta la escena ya que la puerta se abre y aparece lilith enojada

-Lilith: ¿una prohibida que, exactamente?

En eso lilith le pega a ambas en la cabeza provocando que les salga un chichón

-Selina:¿entonces no iban a tener sexo?

-Zero: a mí no me hubiera molestado hacerlo, tengo experiencia en eso

-Lilith: ¡tú cállate!

-Arin: mi esposo me engaña

-Levi: ¿entonces de que estaban hablando?

-Zero: bueno, al fin encontré mi thema y use algo de magia y eso me convierte en mago, bueno ya que están todas aquí ¿qué les parece si hablamos un poco?

-Levi: bien, entonces... ¿quieres que entremos juntos a un baño mixto?

-Zero: bueno

-Lilith: ¡no sucedera!

* * *

Salto temporal

Ahora vemos como todos están de camino al baño mixto

-Lilith: entonces conocí a Zero luego de salvarme cuando me atacaron esas extrañas bestias luego de que despertara por quedarme sin magia **2**

-Selina: entonces ¿Zero cómo encontrarte a lilith-sensei en el bosque?

-Zero: bueno estaba en busca de la academia pero cuando venía de camino escuche que había una batalla así que fui a investigar y vi a lilith en problemas

-Selina: ¿y porque te quedaste?

-Zero: bueno es que me intereso lo del candidato a rey demonio así que converse con el director y él me dijo que yo era uno y también me dijo algo sobre las Trinity seven, algo sobre someterlas

-Lilith: ¡no deberías de recordar solo esa parte!

-Zero: entonces las Trinity seven son lilith, Arin, levi, mira y akio-san ¿quiénes son las dos restantes?

-Selina: hay una chica llamada yui-san pero rara vez la vemos en la academia

-Zero: yo ya conocí a yui

-Selina: ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Enserio?! Yui-san es un tipo especial de mago así que normalmente solo puedes hablar con ella en los sueños

-Zero: ¿en serio? ¿Quién es la última?

-Lilith: ella desapareció antes de que tu llegaras Zero, no sabemos dónde esta

-Zero: entonces no puedo conocerlas a todas...

-Levi: ¿qué te parece si te encuentras con todas las que puedes ahora?

-Zero: eso tiene sentido. ¡Bien! ¡En verdad esto es lo mejor!

* * *

Salto temporal

Ahora nos encontramos dentro de baño podemos ver como estaban todas las chicas en el agua con traje de baño y Zero usando solo una toalla

-Zero: me lo imaginaba... todas usando traje de baño

-Mira: en verdad eres un hombre impuro

-Akio: si definitivamente es un pervertido, no hay duda, jajaja ¡tendrás que dejarme golpearte hasta quedar inconsciente ahora que me viste desnuda!

-Zero: por favor no bromees con eso, aunque por qué no lo intentas sería algo interesante ver como intenta matarme.

En eso mira sale del agua y se da la vuelta para hablarle a akio

-Mira: vamos akio no compartiré un baño con este hombre

-Akio: ¡espera mira!

-Zero: a pesar de lo aterradora que se ve, es muy Agradable

-Lilith: no le temes a nada ¿verdad issei?

Luego de eso Zero entra al agua y se sienta para conversar con las chicas

-Zero: en algún momento tendré que acercarme a esas dos

-Lilith: si, necesitas relacionarte con todas las Trinity seven. Entonces si

-Levi: akio-san es muy fuerte, y ninguna magia puede afectar a mira-san

-Zero: es cierto ella reflejo mi magia aquella vez

-Selina: ¡tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si intentas dominar tu magia para "desnudar a las personas"?, en este momento solo puedes desnudar a las personas cerca de ti ¿verdad?

-Zero: El desnudar a las personas solo es un efecto secundario, el propósito original es volver la magia en un cero definitivo y la verdad me sería útil para el combate, aun no la he perfeccionado

-Selina: eso sería impresionante si pudieras utilizarlo con una sola persona u objetivo

-Arin: ¿fijar a una persona para desnudar?

-Selina: ¡no, no es magia solo para desnudar a una persona!

-Arin: esto es muy difícil

-Levi: esa magia te permite borrar otras magias ¿cierto?

-Zero:(pensando) están hablando de mi cancelador

-Selina: ¿ya que eres un chico porque no usas una pistola o espada?

-Zero: ya tengo armas pero actualmente no tengo quien ocuparlas, pero porque, Lilith –sensei me presta su arma

-Lilith: no puedo dártela, mi arma utiliza mi magia para materializarse

-Zero: ¿entonces puedo copiarla y usar la misma magia?

-Lilith: mi thema y mi archive son completamente distintos al tuyo

-Zero: ya veo

-Selina: quizás sería bueno que todas les mostráramos la magia que podemos utilizar

-Levi: Zero es básicamente un candidato a rey demonio nivel

-Zero:(pensando) ¿en serio que tan débil creen que soy?

-Zero: bueno escogí mi thema al ver a Mira, allí lo tienes por favor muéstrame lo que puedes hacer lilith

-Lilith: ¡no lo digas como si fuera tan fácil! l-la magia no es algo que deberías de presumir ante otras personas

-Zero: ¡por favor! ¡Muéstrame un poco! ¡Solo unos segundos!

-Arin: la forma en que lo dijiste sonó pervertida

-Zero: vamos ¿por favor?

-Lilith: no lo hare, primero necesitas estudiar

-Zero: por favor lilith-sensei

-Lilith: aunque sigas insistiendo-En eso lilith se da vuelta y ve a Zero haciendo una reverencia-Zero

-Zero: en estos momentos soy el más débil de todos, cuando te salvo fue suerte, por eso quiero volverme fuerte para que no corran peligro y no ser un peligro para los demás, no soportaría que una de ustedes salga lastimada y que yo no pueda hacer nada para ayudar, así que por favor

-Lilith: ho bien... no tengo opción

-Zero: entonces...

-Lilith: me debes una

-Zero: gracias lilith

En eso Zero va donde estaba lilith y la abraza, esto la sorprende y la sonroja además de que hace latir a su corazón más rápido de lo normal

-Lilith: h-hey Zero

En eso lilith se separa de Zero sonrojada y nerviosa luego de unos segundos se calma y comienza con su magia

-Lilith: aquí voy,

Luego de unos segundos en la mano de lilith se materializa una pequeña pistola

-Lilith: mi magia es outer alchemic, basicamente es alquimia, digo alquimia pero hay diferentes formas de hacerla...

-Zero: bien sora, ve si puedes convertirte en una pistola

-Sora: outer alchemic ¿hu? creo que lo intentare .En eso sora empieza a brillar-proceso 1: listo, proceso 2: listo, proceso 3: listo. En eso en las manos de Zero aparecen dos pistolas, semiautomáticas muy similares a las pistolas que ocupo el legendario caballero oscuro Dante.

-Zero: ¡Esto es útil!

-Lilith: n-no puede ser ¡eso no es posible!

En eso lilith va a donde estaba Zero y toma las pistolas y las examina

-Lilith: no deberías poder usarla tan fácilmente

-Sora: bueno, no es perfecta, solo copie tu magia y la reescribí para que Zero la usara

-Selina: e-entonces el...

-Arin: mi esposo...

-Lilith: ¿puede usar la magia de otros magos?

-Todas: ¿es eso?

* * *

Fin del episodio.

Bien ahora que acabado como mencione en el episodio anterior Zero es op pero debido a la maldición del rey demonio de mi fic anterior, la cual se supone que Dante seria afectado su hijo o mejor dicho su heredero cargaría con un gran sufrimiento, actualmente finge ser débil porque no quiere involucrara los humanos con los demonios, por cierto después de este arco comenzare a meteré eroges primero será taimanin asagi, después ya veremos, los espero hasta al otro mes, si tiene preguntas no duden en dejar sus reviews.


End file.
